Antes de las doce
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Nunca le puso nombre y tardarían años para que lograra ponerle uno…Para que reconociera que desde aquel momento, desde aquel día cayó en la profundidad de ese mar llamado Sakura. Que entendiera que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella.


Disclaimer applied.

Este Fanfiction participa en el RETO #FORTUNA MUSICAL de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** OoC (Uchiha Sasuke)

Antes de las doce.

By.

Rumiko No Haru.

* * *

" _Todo lo que sé y donde quiera que vaya  
Se está tornando difícil pero esto no me quitara mi amor  
Y cuando el ultimo caiga, cuando este todo dicho y hecho  
Se va a tornar difícil, pero esto no me quitara mi amor"_

 _3 Doors Down- Here without you._

* * *

.

.

.

Viviste una vida solitaria, rígida y controlada. Podías contar a tus amigos con una mano y la mitad de ellos no eran indispensables para ti. Te gustaba la soledad, disfrutabas poder pasar el tiempo solamente con tus pensamientos, tu padre los crio a ti y a tu hermano de esa manera; era la manera correcta de formar a dos jóvenes sin la necesidad de una imagen femenina. Nunca renegaste de las reglas muchas veces ilógicas de tu tutor, ni te negaste en hacer algo que no querías. Porque más que ser familia, era tu ejemplo a seguir.

Itachi decía que los sacrificios que realizaban, al no poder salir, al no tener amigos era algo completamente insano, tu hermano decidió dejar la casa en donde vivían los tres para irse a vivir con su novia, Fugaku lo repudió y claramente te dio la oportunidad de ser el hijo que él siempre quiso. Tu mente estaba claramente enfocada en ese objetivo, estudiar negocios internacionales para después dirigir la empresa familiar.

Nunca te importo el hecho de no hubieras probado el alcohol hasta los veinte o que todavía siguieras siendo virgen a los veintidós. Los comentarios de Naruto sobre aquellos hechos no te importaban porque para ti eran cosas bastantes banas y sin sentido, hacer o no esas cosas no eran necesarias para ti, las relaciones amorosas no eran de tu interés ya que suponías, eran puros contratiempos.

Muchas cosas, durante un largo tiempo fueron claras para ti. Pero en ese momento, cuando echabas el puño de tierra a la tumba de tu padre…Todo se volvió un borrón, parecía que toda tu vida perdía sentido.

Sentiste la mano de Itachi sobre tu hombro y sus palabras fueron simples pero llenas de algo que no comprendías.

—Finalmente somos libres.

.

* * *

.

Tenías ocho años cuando tu madre murió, tus recuerdos sobre ella no eran lo bastante nítidos pero si las sensaciones. Podías recordar lo que sentías cuando te abrazaba al llegar de la escuela, el sabor de sus comidas caseras o el olor de su perfume cada vez que te daba un beso de las buenas noches. A eso tú le llamabas _hogar_ porque ningún lugar, nunca, se sentiría como estar entre los brazos de tu madre.

Aquella gran casa en donde aparte de Fugaku, vivías tú y los sirvientes, eran un lugar que siempre se sentía solitario. Ya no había risas, ni juegos y sobre todo aquel ambiente tan cálido que existía había desaparecido. Era en esos momentos en que la extrañabas, que sentías el cosquilleo en la punta de tus dedos al querer marca su número y escuchar su voz, podías estar seguro que Sakura te contestaría.

A pesar de todo el daño que le hiciste, ella lo haría. Podían pasar años, meses y días; Y tú no podrías dejar su recuerdo ir.

"Las mujeres son innecesarias" mucha veces lo dijiste, pero Sakura…

Estabas solo en aquel lugar y en lo único que podías pensar era en su pequeño departamento, en donde algo, siempre invadía tu pecho. Su cabello rosa enredado entre tus dedos, las pequeñas manos que jugaban en tu pecho y aquellos ojos verdes que no podías sacar de tu cabeza.

La última vez que la viste su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, te rogaba que no te fueras, pero tú ya tenías una decisión tomada. Fue la decisión de tu padre, sus palabras fueron concisas ¿tú futuro o esa mujer? Y cuando te diste cuenta le pedías que no te llamara más y que a eso no le podías llamar relación porque para ti no fue nada.

Observaste el teléfono frente a ti, el reloj marcaban las doce y cuatro de la noche. Era demasiado tarde.

.

* * *

.

Tobu no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro, Itachi en vez de calmarlo lo único que hacía era provocarlo más. No pudiste evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el infantil comportamiento de tu hermano y su hijo. Izumi los miraba desde la pequeña cocina en donde preparaba té.

Antes de eso nunca habías visitado la casa de Itachi y tampoco conocías a tu sobrino en persona, el cual no dejaba de mirarte extrañado cada vez que enfocaba tu mirada en él. Itachi sonreía y no dejaba de sacarte platica a pesar de llevabas prácticamente dos años sin tener una conversación de verdad con él.

—Tú casa es muy pequeña— dijiste al mirar las proporciones del lugar.

—Estamos ahorrando para algo más grande lo necesitaremos cuando Tobu crezca—dijo Itachi tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño huracán.

No pudiste evitar pensar con sorna que si hubiera tomado las decisiones adecuadas no tendría problemas en el plano económico, después de todo, no provenían de una familia pobre.

—Sabes que puedes trabajar en la empresa, ese es tu lugar después de todo.

— ¿Volver ahí?—Itachi negó con la cabeza—. Estamos hablando de regresar al lugar al cual jure nunca volver, sé que Fugaku ya no está pero sería caer en lo mismo.

—Es patrimonio tuyo y mío, Itachi. Nuestro padre nos lo dejo para que pudiéramos vivir de una manera económicamente pacífica y sobre todo un legado—dijiste tratando de hacer reaccionar a tu hermano, porque después de todo sólo quedaban ustedes dos.

—Él me repudio Sasuke, insulto a Izumi y sobre todo se negó a conocer a su nieto. Lo amé pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que me hizo. ¿Te acuerdas de las palizas que nos daba? ¿Los toques de queda? El único legado que me dejo Fugaku fue el del terror y el miedo—cerraste los ojos ante aquellos recuerdos, la excusa que siempre salía cuando lo pensabas comenzó a hablar en tu mente y borraba cualquier rasgo de duda sobre la manera de criarlos a ti y a tu hermano.

—Solamente era un hombre. Cometió errores cómo cualquier otro sin experiencia.

—Eso nunca lo justificara, y es posible que el rencor se vaya pero no aceptaré nada que provenga de él. Así que lo mejor para nuestra relación es que dejes de presionar con eso—te quedaste callado porque lo último que querías era discutir con tu hermano. Serenaste tu cuerpo y reflexionaste ante lo último dicho.

—Creo que tienes razón—tomaste la taza de té que te llevo Izumi mientras se sentaba junto a Itachi el cual inmediatamente tomo su mano. Muchas imágenes pasaron por tu cabeza pero te obligaste a olvidarlos inmediatamente.

Tobu se acerco a ti y te ofreció la mitad de una galleta la cual unos minutos antes viste que se le cayó al piso. Sonreíste de lado y la tomaste, tu hermano te miraba y recordaste cuando tú tenías la misma edad, ese niño era la viva imagen de los Uchiha. Aquellas atmósfera que encerraba la felicidad de Itachi era demasiado para procesar, lucia feliz y satisfecho, su rostro demostraba que estaba conforme con lo que tenía. Y fue difícil aceptarlo.

Comenzaron una larga plática en donde te enteraste de sobre la nueva vida de Itachi, parecía contento de tenerte ahí de igual manera tu cuñada, los dos se sumergieron en un ambiente agradable en el cual, por alguna razón, no fue incomodo para ti que no estabas acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto. No pudiste evitar sentirte levemente nostálgico.

—Y… ¿Sigues con Sakura?— la pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. Miraste a Itachi durante unos momentos para después contestar.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

.

* * *

.

Se conocían desde que eran niños; Naruto y ella eran las únicas personas en las cuales podías contar. Todo comenzó cuando entraron a la secundaria, algo cambio entre ambos, la energía entre ustedes era distinta y sobre todo inexplicable. Tardaste más de tres años para darte cuenta de que se trataba todo aquello y un par más para que sucediera algo.

No podía decirse que fuera una relación en el sentido completo de la palabra, lo reconocías y te lo decías una y otra vez porque no podías dejar que avanzara. Tu deber era mantenerte fiel a lo que tu padre te ordenara y sabías claramente que nunca permitiría que te enredaras con una mujer como ella. En algún momento creíste que eso no podía ser decisión de él, pero cuando Itachi llevo a Izumi a cenar y se vieron envueltos en una situación penosa al momento que Fugaku anunció que su hijo no tenía permitido salir con "caza fortunas" ni con "rameras". Imaginaste que sucedería lo mismo con Sakura y tú no eras Itachi, tú no podrías irte así, sin más.

Mantuviste todo en silencio, era lo mejor. Sakura lo entendería ya que era una mujer con tacto y sobre todo comprendería la situación, y ella lo hizo. Pero tenían veintiocho años y aún era algo indefinido, para la sociedad Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo soltero y Sakura sentía que el tiempo se pasaba en vano.

" _Porque los demás se están casando, tienen hijos…mientras que nosotros ni siquiera podemos llamarnos pareja. Tú algún día te puedes ir y yo…_

 _¿Qué pasara conmigo?"_

Así que un día tu padre lo descubrió, te cito a desayunar y te mostró las fotos en donde se te veía con ella. Las lanzó como una baraja, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. No fue difícil entender lo que decía, recordaste la situación de tu hermano y para ti era claro que no podías dejar todo por lo que habías luchado por un capricho.

Tu subconsciente notoriamente era distinto y mientras que tratabas de explicarle a Fugaku de manera tranquila que significaba ella para ti, siempre respondía con lo contrario. Pusiste una máscara de indiferencia, comenzaste a hablar y lo único que podías escuchar era la palabra "cobarde" dentro de tu cabeza.

La imagen de ella seguía brillando debajo de tus parpados cada vez que cerrabas los ojos, la sensación de vacío. Esa noche dormiste imaginándotela a lado tuyo, acorrucada en tu pecho.

Itachi era feliz y él mismo lo decía; todo lo que hizo y lo que paso fue recompensado con aquella pequeña familia. Nunca pensaste en ver a tu hermano de aquella manera, resplandecía. Siempre pensaste que las acciones de Itachi tendrían un resultado diferente, no por primera vez te preguntaste si todos aquellos sacrificios que hiciste fueron los correctos.

Si dejar a Sakura fue lo correcto…

.

* * *

.

 _Fue un simple roce de labios, pero Sakura seguía sosteniéndose arduamente de su camisa. Las manos masculinas estaban colocadas en las mejillas de ella manteniendo la cercanía entre ambos. La brisa de primavera soplaba a su alrededor logrando que el aroma que provenía de su ser se expandiera por todo el lugar. Era todo sonrojos y sonrisas medias._

 _Tenían apenas diecisiete años._

 _Sasuke pensaba en el tiempo y el espació, ¿qué pasaría si congelaba ese momento? Si los ojos verdes Sakura nunca se apagaban, y su cabello se mantenía largo hasta el fin. Que sus manos nunca dejaran de buscar su calor._

 _Se mantuvieron un largo rato así, rodeados de arboles de cerezo mientras que sus pétalos volaban a través del viento, Sakura sonrió, aquellas esmeraldas resplandecieron ante la mirada del muchacho logrando que algo surgiera dentro de él. Nunca le puso nombre y tardarían años para que lograra ponerle uno…Para que reconociera que desde aquel momento, desde aquel día cayó en la profundidad de ese mar llamado Sakura._

 _Que entendiera que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _081-2-45-99-98, 081-2-45-99-98…._

El teléfono estaba justo enfrente de ti, esperando algo. No podías dejar de mirarlo, buscabas alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida pero sabías que hacerlo sólo te perjudicaría.

Sakura podría ya estar con alguien, ella tal vez ya tenía a alguien que le daría todo aquello que tú nunca pudiste y reconocías no tener ningún derecho en arruinarlo, pero…No podías dejar de pensar en su rostro, todo lo relacionado con ella estaba grabado en tu mente. Postergar esa llamada sería alargar más el dolor. Necesitabas por lo menos escuchar su voz, después de eso tratarías de proseguir con tu vida. Pero era preciso que Sakura oyera todo lo que tenías que decir.

Querías disculparte, querías saber que ella estaba bien…Pedir perdón por todo el daño que le habías hecho. Porque Sakura siempre viviría en tu solitaria mente, a pesar de la distancia.

Tomaste el auricular y marcaste.

El sonido blanco inundo tu oído, mientras que cada segundo que pasaba lograba hacer de la espera más extenuante. La imaginaste sentada en la pequeña sala de estar del hospital, tal vez bebiendo café mientras hablaba con alguien; su cabellera corta agarrada en una diminuta coleta o simplemente tomando una siesta, después de todo a las once era su receso y este terminaba a las doce. Era lo único que podías hacer, imaginarla.

 _Y nada más._

Se escuchó el colgar del teléfono y una respiración, mientras que la tuya se cortaba.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Quién habla?—no pudiste decir nada porque llevabas más de seis meses sin hablar con ella, estabas ahí en el teléfono con el amor de tu vida y las palabras no podían salir, se atoraban en tu garganta y todos aquellos sentimientos parecían ser otra cosa.

—Sakura…

La parsimonia de esa llamada era basta, sin embargo hacerlo era necesario. Te invadió la imagen de tu madre abrazándote, de tu padre felicitándote cuando saliste de la universidad y de Itachi colocando sus dedos en tu frente antes de huir de casa y por último ella…habías perdido a todas las personas a las que amaste y a pesar de saber que Sakura estaba incluida, no podías dejarla ir. No cuando la necesitabas, no cuando sentías que toda tu vida había estado inundada de malas decisiones. Y te rompiste…

—Perdón…—comenzaste a decir mientras que las lágrimas inundaban tus ojos—. Perdón, perdóname Sakura.

Y fue ella quien recogió tus pedazos. Cada uno de ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

¡Holaaa!

He aquí mi regalo de mí para todas las fans del SasuSaku, empezaré diciendo que durante todo el anime y manga he sentido que Sasuke es una persona muy fiel a su familia y con metas las cuales a veces sobrepasan un poco la lógico. Por eso tomé esas características de nuestro pelinegro favorito y las plasme aquí. Siento que podría sacarle más jugo pero mi inspiración esta muy corta por el momento.

La canción me gusto, pero repite mucho "Baby" creo que es el único pero que le pondría xD

Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto críticas.

Si gustan pueden dejarme un comentario con su opinión acerca del Fanfic. Y perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, e.e siempre me como palabras xD

Muchos besos y abrazos.

P.D: Aún no supero el capítulo del anime, ¡Canon 4ever!

P.D2: Ya hay continuación de "Besos y Café" dense una vuelta por mi perfil y ahí lo encontraran.

Rumiko No Haru.


End file.
